This research is intended to pilot test a new smoking cessation program for teenagers, Freedom from Smoking for Teens (FFST) . This program is patterned after the American Lung Association's (ALA) "Freedom from Smoking" adult program. This pilot test will involve a group of low income minority high school students in New York City. In keeping with the Surgeon Generals call for a "Smoke-free Society by the year 2000,"adolescent smokers are being targeted in order to decrease the likelihood that cigarette experimentation will result in heavier, dependent, long-term tobacco use. The ALA program, Freedom from Smoking for Teens, applies existing smoking cessation methods to a new population, youth. The proposed research applies the technology specificallv to low income, minority youth. The study objectives are: (1) To determine the feasibility and acceptability of a peer-assisted, clinic-based approach to smoking cessation in a group of low income, minority adolescent smokers; (2) To decrease smoking rates among a group of low income, minority adolescent smokers; (3) To study the natural history of smoking among a compariscn group of low income, minority smokers over an eight-month period.